Cold
by Shadowed Eyes
Summary: What happens when a girl named Neesa discovers a regular customer,Iori. A big Crush. What will Neesa do to get Ioris attenton, r/r please. Dun flame me too bad cuz this is mah first Fic. May become lemon later on, I dun know.I aint good at summarys, so ju
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo or Iori or any of the KOF characters, or any of Ann-rice's so dun sue meh cuz I'm poor ;_; But I do own Neesa and Maya and a few other chars, but not the KOF chars o.o This is my first fic so dun flame me.  
  
Notes: () = Thoughts  
  
Cold  
  
~ Neesa: one month ago ~  
  
It was cold that day, everyone was at home cuddling and drinking hot cocoa, so the bookstore wasn't that full. There was a few people reading and buying books, all familiar faces. The day seemed like it was going to be one of those routine days.... Until he came... He was tall, red hair, muscular, and very handsome. He was expressionless, as if he was lost in thought. There was something about him that made him seem very sad, besides the fact that he was expressionless, his eyes...his eyes were beautiful, they were a goldish color. I wanted to go up to him and hug him for no reason at all. But what was I thinking!?!? I don't even know him and already I'm wishing I could hold him in my arms, or wishing he would hold me in his arms. My friend Maya caught me gawking at him and tapped me on the shoulder. "Helloo there! Welcome back from lala land! Was it nice?" she said. I was totally flustered, I had to come up with an excuse "oh! Um.sorry Maya, I thought I saw a mouse so I was looking around to see if I was just hallucinating or something" (what a stupid excuse!)"Suuure, and that mouse happened to be on Iori" Maya teased. I was surprised, she knew his name! I suddenly started to pout inside. (What if she's dating him)? Oh how sad was I. Then it slipped out..."Is that his name?" way to go Neesa, you just admitted you liked the guy. "Oh so you DO like him" She said. I didn't care anymore though, she was probably dating him...so I didn't hesitate to ask. "How do you know him?" "Oh, he comes to buy some books on the weekends, I'm not surprised that you don't know about him though, you do request the weekends off after all" she replied, I was about to say something but then she interrupted. "I know he's cute and all, but don't try to get with him he won't even notice you. Believe me, I've tried getting him to notice me and it didn't work. So as a piece of friend to friend advice I suggest you forget about him, cuz you might end up getting hurt." I was relieved to hear that she wasn't going out with him, but then again I was also mad, how could I forget someone like him? I know she can do that, she does have the reputation for not caring about not too many things. But besides that I'm not like her, I'm gonna at least try and get him to notice me. "Ok " I was lying. "Good girl, now help me take the new bookshelves into the warehouse, the truck came while you were in lala land" she said. So then I helped her take the new bookshelves into the warehouse, but before we went to the back of the store I glanced at him, he's so handsome....  
  
~ Two months later ~  
  
Neesa brushed her long soft black hair out of her face as she opened the cash register and gave her customer their change. She then said bye and bent down to put the copy of the customers' receipt into a small box under the counter, she then stood up and looked up and wasn't surprised at who her next customer was.... Kyo "hello how are y-- oh...hi Kyo" she lazily greeted. "Hey Neesie girl how are you? Got any dates this weekend?" he annoyingly questioned. "No, I don't have any dates, you know I work on the weekends, and If your not buying books move out of the way your holding up the line." Neesa retorted. A month before Neesa discovered Iori, Kyo would go to the book store and try to ask Neesa out, she never said yes to him because she never really knew him, and she found him very annoying. Plus the fact that he had the reputation of going out with more than one girl at once, and then leave them after he had fooled around with them. "Whoa girl don't get your panties in a knot, I understand, your still a virgin and waiting for that one "special guy" to give it up to, right? Well don't worry one of these days you'll see what you're missing and then you'll eventually come to me. Don't worry cuz I can wait." he slyly replied. Neesa was so angry she couldn't speak, she was about to tell him off but instead she called the security. "SECURITY! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" (What an asshole! I can't believe he said that! And In front of the customers! He has no shame at all.... But then again he is right, I am still a virgin, but I'm not just going to give myself to that perverted jerk though! But sometimes it's tempting, but I won't give myself to him, no matter what he says or does I'm not going to give in.) The security guards were going to drag Kyo out of the bookstore, but he told them that he was going so they backed off but stayed there just in case. Before Kyo left he said something to Neesa in a deep, low, husky, seductive voice. "Remember Neesie I'll be waiting for you" "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Neesa was about to slap him but then the guards dragged him away, he didn't fight back, and instead Kyo turned his head and winked. Maya was watching the whole incident and tried to calm her down. "Whoa Neesa, lower the blood pressure there your gonna have a heartattack if you don't calm down" Neesa looked at her friend and then apologized, Maya took over Neesa's shift and told her to go read some books and cool off. Neesa said she would and took that as an opportunity to look for a horror novel she had wanted to read.  
  
At the Horror Novel section Neesa kneeled down on the floor and commenced in her search for her book, not knowing a regular customer came unexpected. Neesa felt someone walk past her for behind and got a familiar chill down her spine. She faintly turned her head to see who it was and knew who It was right when she saw a crescent moon on the back of the persons jacket.... Iori. He was standing two shelves away from Neesa's right, Neesa couldn't believe he was actually there, but then again it was Saturday and he always came on the weekends. Neesa got up and came to him to say hi, but found herself stalling.  
  
Iori saw that someone was standing next to him facing him he turned around to see who it was, it was one of the girls who worked at the cash register. "May I help you?" he asked. Neesa suddenly felt her cheeks get hot, she knew she was blushing so she quickly pointed to a book and grabbed it. "I was just getting a book for a customer, um.bye." Neesa quickly walked away and hid behind the bookshelf at the end of the line of bookshelves. She peeked from behind the shelf and saw that he had gone back to reading a few pages in a book. Neesa felt happy that he said something to her at least, she smiled and went to the cash registers and bought the book she had grabbed, even though she didn't know what it was about.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Iori had seen the girl peek out from behind the bookshelf and then walk away with a smile. (Strange) he thought. And then went back to reading page 10 of "Tale of the body thief" by Ann-Rice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cold  
Chapter 2  
  
~drifting slowly softly in the river of deep thought, out of all the things I could think of I think of you~  
A young girl wearing a light bluish-purple night gown is seen sitting at a fountain with the statue of cupid. Her hair is up in a braided bun with small purple flowers. She stook up and gracefully made her way to the ballroom, she looked around for someone, but they wherer not there.  
  
~why do you leave me here so lonely and cold, you lead me to think that we could be when you lead me to think that we could not~  
She stood and waited, looking up at the stars and the moon, so bright and full. She closed her eyes to relax and let the music sink in when she felt warm hands upon her. She was about to turn around but then stopped when she reconized the scent of familiar cologne, "his" cologne.  
  
~you whisper these very words to me, your voice is of romantic poetry~  
He leaned his head in and whispered gentle words in her ear. Her skin tingled at the very feeling of his breath on her skin, she sighed. He turned her around gently, she loved him, his eyes, gold, his hair, fiery red, his lips, soft. he leaned in and kissed her passionetly.  
  
~I love you and always will...~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neesa awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, she really hated that thing, but now she felt more hate towards it because it woke her up from one of the most Romantic dreams shes ever had in her whole entire life. She decided to throw away the clock and buy a new one, she always believed that alarm clocks needed to be changed every year. After that she went to work, she now got used to going to work on the weekends. Work was all but normal that day, for one thing Iori didn't show, Maya is late for work, people are complaining about a weird smell, whats next? Maya stormed in with a jolly look on her face. "NEESA!NEESA! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!!" "whoa, calm down, tell me!"Neesa curiously questioned. "wellll.....KYOASKEDMEOUTONADATESOIWENTANDTHENHEASKEDMETOBEHISGIRLFRIENDANDI SAIDYES!!!"Maya blurted out. "wha?"Neesa was totally suprised she acctually understood what she said, and she was sure she was dreaming. "you and kyo?" she asked. "yeah! isn't it great!?"Maya jumped up and down with joy. "Im happy for you Maya, but isn't he a bit of a perve, wait a minuet lemmy rephrase that....a big perve!" "awww your just jealous! anyways, he wan't one bit of a perve, he was actually really sweet"Maya tried to convince Neesa. Neesa sighed. (weeelll, maybe they won't be that bad of a couple, I should be a good friend and support her) "sorry maya, Im just kinna suprised you guys are going out. To tell you the truth Im very happy for you" Maya's face seemed to just go from normal light to really bright. "thanks Neesie!Im going out on another date with him next week!"Maya skipped off happily and the day continued.Neesa sighed and contiued work.  
  
~Next Week~ 11:00pm  
Maya was on her date with kyo, which had started at 9:00pm. Maya said she would call Neesa when the date was over to tell her details on how it went. "Its about 11:00 now and she still hasn't called, weird" For some reason Neesa had a really bad feeling in her gut about the date, she didn't know why but she did. She thought she was just being paranoied and went to sleep.  
  
3:00am  
  
Neesa woke up to a knock on the door, she got up and put on her robe. "alright already stop knocking! Its three o clock in the morning can't you see people are trying to sle----!" She opened the door shocked to see Maya. "Oh my god Maya whats wrong!?" Maya was standing on her door step crying wearing just a trenchcoat and her undergarments and a red mark on her face. Maya looked up......  
  
"I've been raped"  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
I am sooooooooo sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter! and that its so short. I've been expiriencing problems. For one thing the computer that I was using has a virus, Im using my uncle's computer. Another thing is summer school and color guard. Anyways! thank you all for the reviews, you all gave me back my will to write again! yay that you much and I won't take so long for chapter three, bye! 


End file.
